Duncan
Duncan is a young Bishokuya that was born in the Gourmet World, but was to relocate to the Human World shortly after the start of the Second Gourmet Age. Duncan is currently traveling around the world searching for top level ingredients and complete his Full Course Menu. Because of his tendency to laugh in the face of danger and life of death situations he has been given the nickname The Clown. Appearance Duncan's most notable feature is his scar located directly below his left eye. He has messy black hair as well as black eyes. He is somewhat smaller then most people his age and can become quite irritable when others bring it up in front of him. Though short he actually has a rather muscular build, this is a result of years of training in the wilderness. When it comes to attire Duncan isn't very particular, usually just wearing a sleeveless button shirt, short, sandals and a straw hat. Personality When it comes to fighting, Duncan has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the cruel actions of his opponent, however he is known to often taunts and belittle his opponents when fighting, sometimes attacking without warning. He has a strong will and a desire to win that is second to no one. Though he isn't fully aware of it, Duncan is a genius when it comes to fighting, able to see a technique used only once and understand how it works. In some cases if the technique doesn't require any special abilities he is to mimic it. (Though it is usually considerably weaker then the owners) When he not fighting Duncan is a very laid back guy, often seen grinning and relaxing. In fact many have argued that he can be to relaxed often unwilling to do anything that requires any real work or effort. He seems to be in a never ending debt that usually gets bigger with every adventure he goes on. He has a firm belief that if you want something done you have to go out an make it happen yourself, as such he doesn't like those that play the victim waiting to be rescued by someone else. History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Full Course Powers & Abilitieses Intimidation is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Instinct Instinct (直感力, Chokkan-ryoku; lit. Intuition) is an ability that is gained through vast amounts of fighting experience. However, even if one has the required battle experience, you still need to believe that your instinct is correct wholeheartedly in order to use it. It is done by clearing ones mind of thoughts and just going through with whatever first pops into ones head. It is a very versatile skill that allows one to notice things that can't be seen, such as attacks from a blind spot or untraceable pheromones, or even attack the vitals of a creature that the user has never seen before. Quotes Relationships Trivia Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bishokuya Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Main Character Category:Characters